


Im fragile (im falling apart)

by Holycheese (Mistery)



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Did I mention angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, No Incest, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Holycheese
Summary: Klaus never expected it to hurt this much when Ben was alive again.Or Klaus Overdoses. Accidentally.This time through he realizes that his Siblings might kill him for it. Including Ben.





	Im fragile (im falling apart)

**Author's Note:**

> implied rape/ child abuse.

Klaus never expected that it would hurt so much when Ben alive again. Not that he hadn't been hurt on countless times before. But this was a different hurt because he had never been alone sice he was fourteen. Since he discovered the dead's which followed him on every step. When Ben joined the ghosts it was almost bearable. It was selfish and egoistic to honor his dead brother this way but it was bearable when Ben was there and it was only Klaus who could see him. Talking to dead was like a bitter privilege but the Bond was always there. 

Seeing him now, alive and breathing and doing whatever small things he liked and could do (and was able to do under Reginald's stern watch) was something completely different. The way other's embraced him and quickly depented on Ben wasn't something Klaus could match. His need for a conversation with his dead brother was something which was filled almost every day. 

Until it wasn't. Until they Time Travelled back to their teenage bodies. Until Diego or Five or Luther or the rest managed to always, always get into his way whenever he tried to approach Ben or handle him beeing alive. Or to simple talk to him alone or in private.

He thought of the Mission they had, to prevent the fucking Apocalypse. To help Vanya. That was at top point of the daily Agenda, which Five reminded them of almost every day. Well, screw it.

After the first Night since coming back and to which he woke up gapsing and seeing Dave's bloody corpse in front of him, Klaus decided to do something about his Nightmares and the dull ache with wouldn't go away.

He knew there was a thing which always gave his Brain the stuff it needed, to make his depressed mood bearable. Still Ben should know what he was up to when he made a comment about his shaking Hands in the morning. It was a small relief when they, Diego, Luther and Ben got into a Training session while Five and Allison worked on Vanya's Powers as Klaus resigned to be Reginald's Distraction. 

Escaping the Mansion was easiest like this, more than ever. The air was bone chilling in this Autumn and he wished he would have something more warming on his Skin than a soft jacked which still let the cold in. But he hoped he would find soon what he needed.

"What d' ya wan't kid?" the breath stunk and Klaus shivered in his Jacket. He knew what the sicko wanted in exchange for Drugs and he really would have make a different call, if he had money or something else to trade rather than himself. "Coca." Klaus replied and shifted sightly against the wall. Held up two fingers. Two gram of blissful Cocaine. That was all he needed for now. "Have no money on ya, have ya Kid?" there was a bit of spit coming out of his mounth and Klaus shifted at the sight as yellow teeth greeted him. He shook his head sharply. No. The confirmation for the 'exchange'. The old man grinned which seemed sick even to him. He pointed around a corner of the dark Alley. Klaus thought he heard his phone buzzing, once or twice maybe. He ignored it.  
He knew what he needed to deal with the constant emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> next time, Klaus having a emotional breakdown & giving Ben a heart attack☂️


End file.
